The project examines the use of four prenatal diagnostic techniques in the United States: amniocentesis, ultrasound, X-rays, and electronic fetal monitoring and will present the prevalence utilization rates. It describes differentials by race and location of mother's residence in the application of these procedures to pregnant women with live births in 1980. The data for this project were obtained from the 1980 National Natality Survey (NNS), which is the first nationally representative survey to provide information on obstetric practices for mothers with live births in the United States. The analysis for this project is based on information received from the providers of the procedures, hospitals and physicians. The data presented are based on the 7,864 white mothers and 1,753 black mothers in the NNS survey.